Madison Cawein Bibliography
Poetry Collections *1887 – Blooms of the Berry *1888 – The Triumph of Music and Other Lyrics *1889 – Accolon of Gaul, with Other Poems *1890 – Lyrics and Idyls *1891 – Days and Dreams: Poems *1892 – Moods and Memories: Poems *1893 – Red Leaves and Roses: Poems *1894 – Intimations of the Beautiful, and Poems *1895 – The White Snake and Other Poems *1896 – Undertones *1896 – The Garden of Dreams *1898 – Shapes and Shadows: Poems *1898 – Idyllic Monologues: Old and New World Verses *1899 – Myth and Romance, Being a Book of Verse *1901 – One Day & Another: A Lyrical Eclogue *1901 – Weeds by the Wall: Verses *1902 – Kentucky Poems *1902 – A Voice on the Wind and Other Poems *1905 – The Vale of Tempe: Poems *1906 – Nature-Notes and Impressions *1907 – The Poems of Madison Cawein. Volumes 1-5 *1908 – An Ode Read August 15, 1907, at the Dedication of the Monument Erected at Gloucester, Massachusetts, in Commemoration of the Founding of Massachusetts Bay Colony in the Year Sixteen Hundred and Twenty-Three *1909 – New Poems *1909 – The Giant and the Star: Little Annals in Rhyme *1910 – The Shadow Garden (A Phantasy) and Other Plays *1911 – Poems by Madison Cawein *1912 – The Poet, the Fool and the Faeries *1913 – The Republic, A Little Book of Homespun Verse *1913 – Minions of the Moon: A Little Book of Song and Story *1914 – The Poet and Nature and the Morning Road *1915 – The Cup of Comus: Fact and Fancy Poems *1887 – Proem *1887 – The Hollow *1887 – By Wold and Wood *1887 – Anticipation *1887 – A Lament *1887 – Distance *1887 – Aspiration *1887 – Spring Twilight *1887 – Fragments *1887 – The Rain *1887 – To S. McK *1887 – Morning and Night *1887 – The Toll-Man's Daughter *1887 – The Berriers *1887 – Harvesting *1887 – Going for the Cows *1887 – Song of the Spirits of Spring *1887 – The Spirits of Light and Darkness *1887 – To Sorrow *1887 – The Passing of the Beautiful *1887 – A November Sketch *1887 – The White Evening *1887 – Summer *1887 – Night *1887 – Dawn *1887 – June *1887 – The Jessamine and the Morning-Glory *1887 – The Heremite Toad *1887 – The Heart of Spring *1887 – The Old House by the Mere *1887 – Substratum *1887 – Along the Ohio *1887 – The Ohio Falls *1887 – The Ruined Mill *1887 – Frost *1887 – Invocation *1887 – Fairies *1887 – The Tryst *1887 – An Antique *1887 – A Guinevere *1887 – Clouds *1887 – No More *1887 – Deserted *1887 – The Dream of Christ *1887 – To Autumn *1887 – An Address to Night *1887 – The Heron *1887 – A Dirge *1887 – The Haunted House *1887 – Perle Des Jardins *1887 – Ossian's Poems *1887 – In Mythic Seas *1887 – The Dead Oread *1887 – Aphrodite *1887 – Persephone *1887 – Demeter *1887 – Dionysos *1887 – Hackelnberg *1887 – The Limnad *1887 – The Mermaid *1887 – The Punishment of Loke *1887 – Sea Dreams *1887 – Falerina *1887 – The Dream *1887 – Hawking *1887 – La Beale Isoud *1887 – Beltenebros at Miraflores *1887 – The Ideal *1887 – Treachery *1887 – Orlando Mad *1887 – The Haunted Room *1887 – Serenade *1887 – The Mirror *1887 – The Ride *1887 – The Sleeper *1887 – A Melody *1887 – The Elf's Song *1887 – The Nixes' Song *1887 – "The Fairy Rade" *1887 – In an Old Garden *1889 – Accolon of Gaul *1889 – Der Freischutz *1889 – To Revery *1889 – Late October *1889 – An Anemone *1889 – The Rain-Crow *1889 – Loveliness *1889 – The Last Scion of the House of Clare *1889 – On the Jellico-Spur *1889 – Señorita *1889 – Leadner to Hero *1889 – Musagetes *1889 – The Quarrel *1889 – The Mood o' the Earth *1889 – A Gray Day *1889 – Carmen *1889 – Disenchantment of Death *1889 – The Three Urgandas *1889 – The Brush Sparrow *1889 – Sleep while I sing to thee *1889 – Floats a wild chant of morning *1889 – When love delays *1889 – Thou hast not loved her *1889 – O Life *1889 – If thou wouldst know the Beautiful *1889 – Then up the Orient heights *1889 – Vanishing Visions *1889 – As to a Nymph *1889 – Ah! now the orchard's leaves are sear *1889 – Dead and Gone *1889 – A Mabinogi *1889 – Genius Loci *1896 – A Fallen Beech *1896 – The Haunted Woodland *1896 – Discovery *1896 – Comradery *1896 – Occult *1896 – Wood-Words *1896 – The Wind at Night *1896 – Airy Tongues *1896 – The Hills *1896 – Imperfection *1896 – Arcanna *1896 – Spring *1896 – Response *1896 – Fulfillment *1896 – Transformation *1896 – Omens *1896 – Abandoned *1896 – The Creek Road *1896 – The Covered Bridge *1896 – The Hillside Grave *1896 – Simulacra *1896 – Before the End *1896 – Winter *1896 – Hoar Frost *1896 – The Winter Moon *1896 – In Summer *1896 – Rain and Wind *1896 – Under Arcturus *1896 – October *1896 – Bare Boughs *1896 – A Threnody *1896 – Snow *1896 – Vagabonds *1896 – An Old Song *1896 – A Rose o' the Hills *1896 – Dirge *1896 – Rest *1896 – Clairvoyance *1896 – Indifference *1896 – Pictured *1896 – Serenade *1896 – Kinship *1896 – She is So Much *1896 – Her Eyes *1896 – Messengers *1896 – At Twenty-One *1896 – Baby Mary *1896 – A Motive in Gold and Gray *1896 – A Reed Shaken with the Wind *1896 – A Flower of the Fields *1896 – The White Vigil *1896 – Too Late *1896 – Intimations *1896 – Two *1896 – Tones *1896 – Unfulfilled *1896 – Home *1896 – Ashly Mere *1896 – Before the Tomb *1896 – Revisited *1896 – At Vespers *1896 – The Creek *1896 – Answered *1896 – Woman's Portion *1896 – Finale *1896 – The Cross *1896 – The Forest of Dreams *1896 – Lynchers *1896 – Ku Klux *1896 – Rembrandts *1896 – The Lady of The Hills *1896 – Revealment *1896 – Heart's Encouragement *1896 – Nightfall *1896 – Pause *1896 – Above the Vales *1896 – A Sunset Fancy *1896 – The Fen-Fire *1896 – To One Reading the Morte D'Arthure *1896 – Strollers *1896 – Haunted *1896 – Præterita *1896 – The Swashbuckler *1896 – The Witch *1896 – The Somnambulist *1896 – Opium *1896 – Music and Sleep *1896 – Ambition *1896 – Despondency *1896 – Despair *1896 – Sin *1896 – Insomnia *1896 – Encouragement *1896 – Quatrains *1896 – A Last Word *1898 – The Evanescent Beautiful *1898 – August *1898 – The Higher Brotherhood *1898 – Gramarye *1898 – Dreams *1898 – The Old House *1898 – The Rock *1898 – Rain *1898 – Standing-Stone Creek *1898 – The Moonmen *1898 – The Old Man Dreams *1898 – Since Then *1898 – Comrades *1898 – Waiting *1898 – Contrasts *1898 – In June *1898 – After long Grief and Pain *1898 – Can I Forget? *1898 – The House of Fear *1898 – At Dawn *1898 – Storm *1898 – Memories *1898 – Which *1898 – Sunset in Autumn *1898 – The Legend of the Stone *1898 – Time and Death and Love *1898 – Passion *1898 – When the Wine-Cup at the Lip *1898 – Art *1898 – A Song for Old Age *1898 – Tristam and Isolt *1898 – The Better Lot *1898 – Dusk in the Woods *1898 – At the Ferry *1898 – Her Violin *1898 – Her Vesper Song *1898 – At Parting *1898 – Carissima Mea *1898 – Margery *1898 – Constance *1898 – Gertrude *1898 – Lydia *1898 – A Southern Girl *1898 – A Daughter of the States *1898 – An Autumn Night *1898 – Lines *1898 – The Blind God *1898 – A Valentine *1898 – A Catch *1898 – The New Year *1898 – Then and Now *1898 – Epilogue Category:Author Bibliographies